The inventor has studied examples of present state of the art wind turbines of the propeller type, in particular, as they are now in common use.
At their apparently low levels of efficiency, another approach had to be made, to better utilize presently well known and commonly applied principles of fluid mechanics and aerodynamics, to improve our ability to extract maximum energy potential from the wind.
Based on principles of physics and aerodynamics known to the inventor, some serious possibilities were apparent, with numerous novel ways and means of embodying what he has seen as the best combinations of those principles to apply toward greater efficiency in the capture of wind energy. At the present time, there is a fast growing demand for electrical energy in particular, to be produced by means which do not damage the environment. This situation now provides adequate incentive toward the invention and development of wind power based generation of electrical energy, where individual unit capacity might range from a low of 20 kilowatts to as much as 5 megawatts per single unit.